pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tribunes of Posu
This is the list of all known tribunes of Posu. Captain Fat-Piggy Captain Fat-Piggy (17?? - 1750) was a pig born on a farm near Cambridge in the 18th century. He was very intelligent for a pig, enough so that he learned to speak to humans and walk on two legs. By 1728 he had become alcoholic, and was shanghaied on a pirate ship to scrub the deck. After getting keel-hauled by the captain, Fat-Piggy strangled the previous captain and took over. He became a privateer for the King of England. His mission was to rob French merchant ships on the Atlantic. He became a notoriously violent captain, who keel-hauled anyone attempting mutiny. During his first year of service in this position, all he accomplished was driving the Epic Ducks to extinction on the Atlantic Ocean. This prompted the King to revoke his privateering license. Fat-Piggy became a pirate, and started hunting down British ships in retaliation. During his career as a pirate, he keel-hauled five entire crews and sunk 8 english ships, the last of which was his own. A.I. Piggy Alfred Ignacious Piggy (40?? - 4053) was a scottish-born scientist living in the town on Synd, Mississipi in the southern United States. He was a genetic researcher who experimented on mutating the cells of living beings. Due to the unethical nature of these expreiments, he was denied access to sentinent lab animals. In desperation, he used an injectable form of pig DNA on himself. Over the course of two days, he slowly transformed into a pig-like creature. The experiment was deemed a failure, and abandoned. Alfred continued working on other projects. In a few years time, he developed a machine meant to cure several mental illnesses related to imbalance in the brain chemistry. Once again testing it on himself, the machine turned Alfred completely and utterly insane. He was admitted to a mental hospital, where he was diagnosed with, along with other things, paranoid schizophrenia, clustered headache, multiple personality syndrome, alien hand syndrome and anorexia. Brain surgery was attempted to restore Alfred's normal brain functions. During the operation, Alfred awoke and stabbed everyone in his vicinity to death with a scalpel. The failed operation left a massive scar on the left side of his head. Alfred fled the mental hospital, only to be captured and moved into a different one. He escaped and was reinstutionalized four times in total. After his fifth escape, he moved into the sewers and began killing and eating humans for sustenance. After only a few months of living in the sewers, Alfred's alien hand syndrome got worse. He was forced to tear off his left arm to stop it from trying to kill him. Being a scientist, he was able to replace it with a mechanical prostethic. During his time in the sewers, he killed and ate 796 people. After being located, the authorities decided that Alfred was too dangerous to be placed in a mental hospital. Instead, he was sent to solitary confinement, where he spent the last 28 years of his life. Piggy 2B0F36 For further details, see the article for Piggy 2B0F36. Piggy For further details, see the article for Piggy. Purpose of the tribunes Posu created each tribune in a series of attempts to destroy the planet Earth. In 32011, Posu managed to get Piggy into Helt while still alive. At this time, all four tribunes were imprisoned with Posu in the same department of Helt. Posu managed to release and revive all four tribunes, and grant them with the power to revive again if any of them were to die, thus giving them endless amount of lives to reattempt the destroying of Earth. Theory of Tribunal continuation Being a surpressed deity, Posu has very little physical powers, but incredible foresight. The first three tribunes were never intended to destroy the world on their own, but rather allow the fourth one, Piggy, to exist. During his time as a privateer, Captain Fat-Piggy extanct Epic Ducks from the Atlantic ocean. Epic Ducks were one of the main predators of whales at the time. After their extinction, the populations of whales started to recover. In the 320th century, the population was thriving. This made it possible to hunt whales for food, and thus Whale-o's, one of the few types of food Piggy can survive on, were born. By blowing up the pork cloning facility, Piggy 2B0F36 caused the price of illegal pork to rise massively. This not only created the situation of Swine's mutation, but also motivated John Timberman to begin hunting Piggy down. It is not yet understood how Alfred I. Piggy contributes to this theory. Category:List Category:Group